Aqua Force
"Aqua Force" (アクアフォース Akuafōsu) is a clan from the nation of Magallanica, and introduced in Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor. This clan is based off of naval armed forces, and uses ranks in many of the card's titles. In the lore, the leader of this clan is Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, who brought the clan into the present times from obscurity after being sealed away in ancient times. Similar to the militaries from the holy nation, each high-ranking officer has their own troop, such as the Ripples under the command of Genovious, the dual-troop Blue Waves lead by Tetra-drive and Anger-boil, the blue dragon's elite forces, the mesmerizing-yet-lethal special ops mermaid troop, and the all-terrain troop of the blue flight dragon. The clan is constantly at war against the undead pirates. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a beloved troop captain rises through the ranks, impressing the blue dragon. As of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, the first Admiral, Valeos, has been freed from his seal for his affliation with Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze. As a response to this new threat, Thavas is promoted to Vice-Admiral, and with Maelstrom's support, moves to directly combat Valeos and the revived Blue Wave Troops. Background Aqua Force of Present Times (Card of the Day 25th December 2014) Aqua Force of the present Cray focused on the patrol, administration and conservation of marine environments, as well as the suppression of pirate activities and riots on shorelines. Though there isn't any war great enough to threaten Cray, they never ignore daily training so as to prepare themselves for any accidents. They know that disasters, be them natural or man-made ones, are possible to occur at any moment. Commander Max, of the force lead by Rear Admiral Thavas, was patrolling the ocean. There were ignorable incidents such as the capturing of a suspicious duo, but the ocean was otherwise calm. However, just after that, they would be forced to witness a "natural disaster" that could outshine even the strongest storm... Playstyles The theme of this clan's playstyle is "promotion, demotion, and tactical movements", similar to that of a real world military. Many of their skills activate after a certain number of battles have occurred during that turn, and some can even activate during the opponent's turn with the clan's keyword "Wave". In general, the more the stated number require, the stronger the effect. To achieve multiple battles per turn, many units have the ability to re-stand after attack, exchange positions with other rear guards (allowing the player to not be hindered by having grade 2 or greater units in the backrow) or directly attack from the backrow. Usually, the skills of the vanguards themselves require them to participate in at least the third battle of that turn. Blue Storm, The elite forces of the blue dragon have a focus on the blue dragon himself, either by gaining more copies of him from the deck to the hand, or adding guard restrictions to his attacks to deal heavy damage. The Blue Wave troops instead relies on their vanguard to grant them more attacks by restanding units, including the vanguard itself, while gaining small power boosts after restanding. This troop also focuses on the "Wave" keyword. Those following the aspirations of Genovious base their attacks on the number of rested units rather than the number of battles that turn. They also have the ability to superior call and superior ride their units. Thavas' troop is a "jack-of-all-trades", with Thavas himself focusing on retiring the opponent's rear-guards, while his support gains power and has the ability to draw as well. He also makes use of "Wave", as well as the keyword "Resist". Known/Notable Fighters *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Jaime Alcaraz *Ruga Kaizu **Valeos Design Concept This clan is based off of naval armed forces, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. Like other militaries in the Planet Cray, their designs have a futuristic aspect to them. Most of their titles follow naval rankings, although the hierarchy differs slightly than that of real-world rankings, and their standard uniforms more closely resemble real-world ceremonial uniforms that are reserved for special occasions. Their own names have Mediterranean-style origins (specifically Greek), such as Thundering Ripple, Genovious, while some are named after famous philosophers, such as Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle. The non-humanoids also take names from different types or forms of water and its phenomena, such as Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom and Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon. The clan's inhabitants consist of aquatic beings, such as Mermaids, aquatic mammals, fish, and aquatic avians, synthetic humanoids known as Aquaroids (some of which ride seahorses or dragons as mounts, known as "Kelpie Riders" and "Jockeys"), titans whose power comes from the mineral "pyroxene", and blue dragons. Due to the Greek naming style, and the fact that this clan was removed from Planet Cray's history and brought back, this clan is likely also based off of the mythological island Atlantis. Races Themes Sets containing Aqua Force cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Aqua Force cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Takaaki Kidani, CEO of Bushiroad, has revealed that this is his favorite clan. *Many of the Aquaroids are named after famous philosophers. Category:Aqua Force